


Intrigue

by Cirilla9



Category: Rai-Kirah - Carol Berg
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Derogatory Language, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Lydia discovers what Aleksander tried to keep secret from her





	Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between tome 1 and 2. (They probably wouldn't have time for that but shh, this fandom has too few fics)

Lydia rushed into the royal chamber of the future Derzhi emperor, not unlike a Derzhi warrior charging at the enemy. Despite wearing a fine silk dress rather than breeches and a saber, she cut no less fearsome figure with her red hair flying and anger burning eyes.

Aleksander, blood prince, voice of an emperor and a ruthless fighter crouched down, trying to shield the content of the desk with his broad shouldered body, cursing his wife to Athos' wrath.

Lydia, minutely surprised but not deterred in the slightest, went straight to the place she located her husband in, the scribe working table and not the spacious bed. She peered over Aleksander's shoulder even as he tried to cover the papers with his hands.

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing, nothing of importance," the usually commanding voice was colored by uncertainty that Lydia had never heard from him earlier, before he composed himself. "Just leave, woman, you'll never learn that a wife should listen to her husband, huh?"

She ignored him, prying the sheet from under his possessive hands and whirling away to prevent him from taking it back. The page was covered by ink stains mostly but among the blots the wavering letters could be detected, clumsy, almost childlike characters. She couldn't decipher the signs but calligraphy wrote by slaves looked a whole lot better.

She raised her eyes from the paper to her husband. Aleksander was strangely flustered for his inborn confidence, and she could swear there was a blush on his dark cheeks.

"Ale you learning to write?"

"Of course not," snorted Aleksander. "When you come up with something, really," one look at Lydia's face convinced Aleksander she wasn't buying any of it and so he dropped the pretense, "Yes, I'm learning how to write."

Lydia's brows traveled even higher.

"It's... for Seyonne," explained Aleksander. "I wanted to send him a message but I didn't want any meddlesome servant to know the content."

"Oh Gods forbid. They could find out you have feelings." Lydia chuckled.

"That's not funny," growled Aleksander, his confusion turning into a real anger quickly.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you. I think this is charming. I'm laughing at my own silliness, I thought you hide a romance from me."


End file.
